Innocence
by Kisaragi Keiko
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATED! Aiko butuh bantuan sama Akashi! Need His Help! / Bad Summary xD
1. First Day In Rakuzan SHS

Innocence

**CHAPTER ONE~**

Hari ini gadis berambut coklat panjang itu sudah mulai masuk SMA.. SMA Rakuzan tepatnya.. _'Aku bingung kenapa harus sekolah disini sih?' _batinnya dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Dilihatnya sepanjang jalan setelah masuk gerbang sekolah seperti ada pasar yang tiba-tiba ada di SMA [pasar kok ada di SMA?]

.

.

.

'Bergabunglah dengan kelompok renang! Air sangat menyegarkan!'

'Sepak bola! Sepak bola!'

'Bermain shogi meningkatkan kecerdasan!'

'Klub manga! Manga itu gambar yang cukup bagus, kan? Gabung yuk..'

'...'

'_Apaan ini.. terlalu ramai.. penuh.. pengap.. berisik.. penuh senyuman.. menyebalkan..' _gadis yang terus mengeluh dengan tampang wajah datarnya.

"Oi.. Ohayou! Ai-chan!"

"Hmm.. Ohayou! Berhentilah memanggilku Ai-chan, Baka!"

"Alele~ kau tak berubah ya? Tampang datar dan bermuka dingin.. cep..cep.. bukan seperti seorang putri istana" teman gadis ini selalu mengoceh..

"Aku bukan putri istana! Dan berhentilah untuk mengoceh!" kali ini gadis berambut coklat ini mengatakan lebih tegas dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi siapa saja yang berani membantahnya.

'_Tatapan itu seperti berkata Kalau kau tak diam ku bunuh kau sekarang juga' _batin temannya ini.

"Ya, aku akan diam.. tapi sebelum itu kau akan ikut ekstrakulikuler apa?"

"Hmm.." gadis berambut coklat ini malah bergumam tidak jelas

" Hah? Kenapa kau malah bergumam seperti itu?"

"Aku ikut basket dan musik." Jawabnya dengan nada datar sambil menghela napas.

"Masaka? Sugoii..! kalau begitu ayo kita daftar bersama-sama!" katanya sambil menarik tangan temannya menuju meja pendaftaran ekstrakulikuler basket.

.

.

.

.

"Ini formulir pendaftarannya.. selamat bergabung di ekstrakulikuler basket" senpai yang mengurusi pendaftaran basket terlihat menyapa gadis berambut coklat dan temannya dengan penuh senyuman.

"Haik!"

"Hmm.." gadis berambut coklat hanya bergumam.. -_- [benar-benar manusia tanpa ekspresi]

Setelah mendaftar dari klub basket, mereka kemudian mendaftar di klub musik. Upacara pembukaan pun tak lama kemudian di mulai. Selanjtnya diikuti dengan pembagian kelas.

"Rin-chan! Long time no see~" tiba-tiba dari arah depan seseorang melambai ke arah mereka berdua ketika mereka berdua meninggalkan aula dan ingin menuju ke kelas.

"Hai! Wah.. Luar biasa! Sekarang kau menggunakan bahasa inggris ya.." Rin-chan mulai mengoceh kembali dengan mendekat ke sorang gadis di depannya.

"Hahaha.. ya.. mungkin ini pengaruh dari Inggris yang masuk ke jiwa ku.. Oh ya, siapa dia? Temanmu?" tanya gadis yang menyapa tadi.

"Ya.. dia temanku. Perkenalkan dia Ai-chan" Rin menjawab dengan antusias.

'_Ai-chan?' _temannya pun terheran

Tak lama kemudian gadis berambut coklat ini ikut mendekat.

"Watashi wa Shimizu Aiko-desu! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" gadis berambut coklat ini memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Ahh.. Watashi wa Haruko-desu! Senang bertemu dengan mu juga!" gadis yang menyapa tadi ikut juga memperkenalkan diri.

"Haru-chan sekolah disini juga ya?" tanya Rin

"Ya.. aku berada di kelas 1-B. Rin-chan di kelas berapa?"

"1-B. Kita satu kelas ya.. pasti menyenangkan!" Rin benar-benar merasa senang.

.

.

.

Haruko adalah teman SD Rin yang kemudian melanjutkan SMP di Inggris karena kedua orang tuanya pindah kerja ke sana. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang karena ia rindu akan kampung halamannya ~eakk

Haruko tinggal di Jepang bersama Ibunya, dan ayahnya tetap berada di Inggris untuk bekerja.

"Haru-chan tinggal bersama siapa di Jepang? Bukankah ayah Haruko masih di Inggris.. Haru-chan pernah bercerita kalau ayah Haru-chan berada di Inggris selama 10 tahu. Kok Haru-chan sekarang tinggal di Jepang?" Rin-chan benar-benar mengoceh!

"Ahh.. aku rindu Jepang! Aku tinggal dengan Ibu ku, Rin-chan masih pandai mengoceh ya.." Haruko-chan mengatakan dengan penuh senyuman

'_Kok gua di kacangin?'_ batin Aiko ketika mereka mengoceh tak berhenti-henti.

"..."

"..."

'_Tch.. mereka se-spesies! Penuh dengan senyuman, canda tawa, dan... tak bisa berhenti ngomong!' _kali ini Aiko benar-benar kesal. Dia memang tak pernah sperti itu.. tertawa? Tak pernah! Senyum? Jarang banget! Hanya satu kali ia mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan.. Ia pernah menangis! Menangis di depan orang yang sangat penting baginya.. Ia benar-benar marah, sedih, dan kecewa ketika ia menumpahkan air mata di depan orang yang berarti baginya.. Tapi itu semua hanya masa lalu.

"Ano.. Rin-san, Haruko-san!" kata Aiko dengan wajah datar sambil mengangkat tangan sebelah kanan untuk menarik perhatian mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Ai-chan?"

"Aku mau ke kelas!" ucap Aiko kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan sikap acuh-tak acuh.

"Dia benar-benar Ai-chan yg sama seperti waktu di SMP" kata Rin dengan lirih ketika Aiko pergi.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah.. Bukan apa-apa!" Rin mencoba ngeles dengan menampakkan senyum pada Haruko.

.

.

.

Aiko lalu berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, kelas 1-A. Ketika ia melewati kelas 1-B ia berpapasan dengan seseorang. _'Bukankah dia.. Seijuro-san?' _batinnya ketika ia melihat Akashi Seijuro, kapten Kiseki no Sedai keluar dari kelas. Tak lama setelah itu, Akashi Seijuro pun melihatnya sekilas. Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja.

'_Seijuro-san ya.. Ternyata ia bersekolah disini juga' _ucapnya dengan tersenyum sinis. _'Kalau aku seorang penjahat, akan ku bunuh dia..' _batin Aiko sambil menyeringai dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Sesampainya di kelas, pelajaran di mulai seperti biasa. Dia benar-benar bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan cepat. Tentu saja tak ada masalh baginya, sewaktu di SMP Teiko ia memang menjadi juara kelas. Selain itu ia menjadi rank 2 se-sekolahnya. Rank 1 diraih oleh Akashi Seijuro, eits tapi itu bukanlah alasan Aiko yg ingin _membunuh _Akashi, ada suatu peristiwa yg sangat ia tak bisa lupakan saat waktu SMP. Dan itu menurut Aiko semua itu gara-gara Akashi!

"_Kring! Kring!" _bel istirahat kedua pun berbunyi.

"Ai-chan! Ayo kita makan bersama!" Rin tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas Aiko kemudian menuju ke bangkunya.

"Ya!" jawab Aiko singkat

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut?" tiba-tiba Haruko masuk ke kelas Aiko dan ingin ikut bergabung.

"Tentu saja.. iya Ai-chan?" tanya Rin dengan senyumnya.

Aiko hanya memalingkan muka karna ia memang tak peduli.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah mereka sebenarnya ingin makan di kantin tapi karna kantin penuh mereka punpergi ke taman sekolah untuk makan siang disana.

"Ai-chan, besok kita ada latihan basket. Apa Ai-chan tidak apa-apa kalau langsung ikut?" tanya Rin

"Memangnya Aiko-chan kenapa, Rin-chan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Aiko dengan sewot.

Mungkin karna Haruko masih teman baru untuknya jadi ia masih belum terbiasa...

.

.

.

Hari pertama sekolah cukup sukses, walaupun ia sedikit kecapekan. Sore itu hujan deras, Aiko tak bisa pulang dulu. Haruko dan Rin sudah pulang. Ia sekarang sendirian. Mungkin bagi orang lain sendirian itu sepi, tapi tidak bagi Aiko. Ketika ia sendirian seperti itu _'Akhirnya aku bisa tenang dari mereka.. mereka benar-benar mengoceh saat makan siang.. aku tak bisa tenang..' _batinnya ketika ia berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menunggu mobil jemputannya. Tak lama setelah itu handpone-nya berbunyi. Ia membuka flap handphonenya dengan malas.. "Moshi.. moshi.. Onee-chan?"

"Ahh.. Aiko-chan.. Summimasen.. Mobilnya aku pake buat ke lokasi pemotretan.. Kau harus pulang sendiri naik bus! Tak apa-apa kan?" Yumi-neechan kakak dari Aiko ngasih kabarnya telat banget. Dia udah nunggu sampe ujan berhenti sampe 30 menit, sekarang ternyata malah gak dijemput lagi. Ia suruh naik bus?

"Hmm.. Ya.." Aiko menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya dengan malas kemudian langsung menutup flap ponselnya. Sebenarnya ia kesal, tapi ia sangat malas berdebat dengan kakaknya. Ia tak membuang tenaganya dengan percuma.

Setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah ternyata salah perkiraan lagi, dia pikir hujannya udah agak terang. Ternyata malah hujannya makin deras. Ia benar-benar terjebak lebih lama lagi. Sepi.. Sunyi.. Mungkin ia murid yg satu-satunya belum pulang. Ia mencoba melihat-lihat disekitarnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang melangkah dari arah belakangnya. Mungkin juga penjaga sekolah..

"Hai.." Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba berada disampingnya.

Aiko benar-benar kaget. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan raut muka kagetnya, padahal ia hampir saja berteriak. "Jangan muncul secara tiba-tiba.. siapa kamu?" Aiko mencoba menenangkan diri dan menghela napas.

"Aku Chihiro Mayuzumi.. Kau Aiko-chan kan?" seorang pemuda yg lebih tinggi dari Aiko berbicara dengan jelas dan punya logat bicara seperti seseorang yg Aiko kenal.

"Ya, memangnya kita satu kelas?"

"Tentu saja, aku duduk dibelakang bangku mu"

Ketika itu juga ia mengamati pemuda di depannya itu, tinggi, berambut abu-abu. Tingginya mungkin 180-an cm.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya pemuda itu

"Hujan. Tak bawa payung." Jawab Aiko singkat

"Ini kau bisa pakai payungku.." pemuda itu menawarkan payungnya ke Aiko tanpa menatap Aiko.

"Lalu bagaimana kau pulangnya?" Aiko juga tak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Mungkin ini sebuah cara menolak yg halus.

"Ōku no tasuku.. aku sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan.." jawabnya dengan memandang ke arah hujan dengan tatapan kosong..

'_Heh? Tugas? Hari ini banyak tugas? Hari ini hari pertama sekolah.. dan tak ada tugas! Kau pembohong yg buruk' _batin Aiko

Sebenarnya Aiko tak ingin memakai payungnya, tapi karena ia tahu pasti pemuda itu akan tetap menyuruhnya memakai payungnya lagi dan karna Aiko juga malas untuk berdebat. Ia pun menerima payung Chihiro dan pergi pulang..

"Arigatou. Aku akan mengembalikan payung mu besok di sekolah.."

"Ya"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

"Ini payung mu.. Termia kasih untuk yg kemaren" kata Aiko sambil meletakkan payungnya di meja Chihiro-san.

"Ya" ucap Chihiro sambil tetap fokus membaca novel ringan yg ada ditangannya.

Aiko juga sedikit heran. Dia merasakan ada yg aneh dengan Chihiro Mayuzumi itu. _'Hawa keberadaan yg rendah, tatapan mata yg kosong, ku pikir.. Ia seperti Kuroko-kun..' _ucapnya dengan lirih saat ia duduk di bangkunya...

Hari ini latihan basket, ia sudah lama tak bermain basket sejak kejadian yg mengerikan itu terjadi. Sejak kejadian itu ia langsung keluar dari klub basket. Saat ia menuju ke gym, "Ai-chan! Ayo pergi bersama!" Rin menarik tangan Aiko seenaknya saja. "Ano.. Rin-san tak bersama Haruko-san?" tanya Aiko untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. Rasa-rasanya dia juga tak enak kalau ia diam saja, karna bagaimanapun ia juga menganggap Haruko dan Rin sebagai temannya. "Hmm.. Haru-chan sekarang ikut ekstrakulikuler renang" jawab Rin.

"Oh.."

"Ai-chan.. apa Ai-chan sudah tak apa-apa lagi kalau main basket sekarang?" Rin benar-benar mengkhawatirkan temannya ini. Karna Rin juga tau kalau peristiwa mengerikan dulu yg menimpa Aiko.

"Ya.. aku harus siap. Itu semua hanya masa lalu." Jawab Aiko-chan dengan lirih.

"Hmm.. Akashi-kun satu kelas denganku" ucap Rin

"Ya aku tau. Jangan berbicara lagi tentangnya.. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya kalau aku mendengar namanya" kali ini Aiko menunjukkan tatapan dinginnya itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di gym, "Kita langsung membagi kalian menjadi 2 kelompok! Blank and White! Kalian langsung latihan tanding basket!" Kapten tim basket utama menjelaskan kepada para pemula (adik kelas 1). "Ya!" ucap adik kelas dengan penuh semangat..

Saat pertandingan berlangsung, entah kenapa Aiko merasa gemetar, ia benar-benar seperti saat kejadian masa lalu itu berlangsung.. Ia membenci basket! Saat babak pertama baru dimulai, ia gagal mendrible, shoot bahkan pass-nya pun selalu di _steal _oleh lawan, Tim White. "Ai-chan! Fokuslah!" kata Rin yg berbisik dengannya. Untugnya Rin satu tim dengan Aiko, jadi Rin bisa memberi Aiko nasehat saat itu.

"Oi! Kau bisa basket tidak?! Kemampuanmu payah! Tim kita tertinggal 10 point! Kita bisa kalah, Baka!" seseorang yg satu tim dengan Aiko meneriaki Aiko dengan keras dan nada yg merendahkan.

"Alele~ jangan berkata seperti itu.." Rin mencoba menenangkan teman yg meneriaki Aiko.

"Aiko nanti bisa..." Rin mencoba untuk menambahkan kalimatnya tapi tiba-tiba..

Aiko mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian memandang anak yang mengolok-oloknya tadi dengan tatapan yg mengintimidasi siapa saja yg melihatnya. "Kau pikir aku lemah?" "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu siapa yg lemah sebenarnya! Aku tak akan kalah!" balas Aiko dengan nada kejam. Gadis yg tadi meneriakinya menjadi berhenti berkata, _'Apa-apaan ini, aku menjadi takut.. Auranya berubah.. Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_ gadis itu membatin dalam hati.

Pertandingan langsung seru! Entah kenapa Aiko langsung bisa menunjukkan kemampuan basket yg luar biasa itu! Entah kenapa Aiko dapat melupakan _Kejadian Masa Lalu yg Mengerikan _itu untuk sesaat. '_Mungkinkah Ia tak ingin dikatakan sebagai orang yang lemah?' 'Dia kembali menjadi kapten Basket SMP ku seperti dulu!' _batin Rin yg sedikit bangga melihat Aiko sudah bisa hebat lagi bermain basket.

.

.

.

Saat pertandingannya usai,

"Masaka? Sugoii! Skornya 48-100?"

"100 angka dicetak oleh Black team? Selisih 52 angka!"

"Sugoii.."

Semua senpai yg melihat pertandingan latihan itu, benar-benar tak bisa menyangkanya, hasilnya sungguh mengerikan untuk White team..

"Sekarang liat siapa yg lemah? Winners are affirmed completely and losers are denied completely. I've never lost at anything before and I never will." Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Aiko saat ia berbicara didepan gadis yang mengolok-oloknya tadi.

"He.. he.. Bat..!" gadis itu hanya mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lirih.

'_Aku akan kembali seperti dulu! Aku akan menjadi pemain basket yg hebat lagi! Aku berjanji.. Kuroko-kun.. aku akan bermain basket lagi..' _batin Aiko sambil melewati gadis didepannya itu dengan sikap acuh tak acuh untuk mengambil air mineral di bangku cadangan.

"Ai-chan! Kau benar-benar hebat!" Rin tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya denga keras.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. Hentikan Rin-san! Kau membuatku tersedak.." ucap Aiko.

"Gomen.. gomen.. Ah, tadi itu _formless shoot _dan _alley-loop _mu benar-benar keren!" kata Rin dengan matanya yg berbinar-binar.

"Berhentilah untuk memuji ku.." Aiko hanya tak ingin Rin mengoceh lagi. Ketika satu kali ia mengoceh ia akan susah untuk dihentikan.

"Hmm.. ya ya.. Aku akan segera menjadi kuat, agar aku bisa seperti mu " ucap Rin dengan tersenyum.

Aiko kemudian menaruh tangannya di kepala Rin dan berkata, "Tentu saja kau akan menjadi kuat! Tapi aku tak mau kalah denganmu!" Rin mengatakannya dengan sedikit tersenyum. Mungkin bagi orang lain itu bukan senyuman melainkan Aiko itu menyeringai, tapi bagi Rin itu menandakan bahwa Rin sedang tersenyum.

Latihan basket hari itu selesai! Rin pulang terlebih dahulu lagi meninggalkan Aiko, karna Rin harus segera ke rumah saikit. Adik perempuannya sedang sakit _typus_, jadi ia harus pergi untuk menjaganya untuk memastikan keadaan adiknya itu sudah mulai membaik, karna kedua orang tuanya belum pulang bekerja. Saat Aiko akan meninggalkan gym, "Aiko, tunggu!" senpai memanggilnya dari arah belakang. "Ada apa?" tanya Aiko.

"Aku ingin kau ikut rapat pertemuan basket besok sore.. aku ingin mengangkatmu menjadi tim inti sekolah ini, aku mengangumi teknik basketmu, kemampuanmu juga sungguh luar biasa.." ucap Senpai yg menjadi kapten tim basket sekolah sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ahh.. Tapi, bukankah terlalu cepat, kalau aku dimasukkan ke dalam tim inti?" Aiko ragu-ragu untuk menjawa "YA" karena ia kan masih pemula di sekolah SMAnya ini.

"Kau menolak?" tanya senpai yg ada didepannya ini dengan wajah kecewa.

"Hmm.." Aiko hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Kau tidak menjawab tidak. Jadi, pastikan besok ikut ke pertemuan ya.. sampai jumpa!" kata Senpai yg langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

'_Yah.. Baiklah sampai jumpa besok' _Aiko hanya memandang senpainya saat ia pergi. Tentu saja Aiko senang, ia tak menyangka bisa langsung diterima di tim inti. Dilihatnya jam tangannya menunjukkan angka 5:15 sore. _'Mungkin aku harus segera pulang.. Oh ya, mobilnya sedang dipakai Onee-chan.. aku harus naik bus lagi ya?' _ucapnya lirih dengan mengeluh. Sewaktu ia keluar dari gym, matanya menangkap sepasang _heterochrome _sedang memandangnya..

"Halo.. Shimizu.. Lama tak melihatmu.." ucap seseorang yang bermata heterochrome itu dengan sedikit menyeringai seperti mengejeknya.

"_Sejuro-san?" _ucap Aiko dengan lirih dan kaget.

.

.

.

See you next time.. See you in **CHAPTER 2 :D**


	2. Forgive him?

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Halo.. Shimizu.. Lama tak melihatmu.." ucap seseorang yang bermata heterochrome itu dengan sedikit menyeringai seperti mengejeknya.<p>

"_Seijuro-san?" _ucap Aiko dengan lirih dan kaget.

.

.

.

"Hmm.. ada apa?" tanya Aiko sambil menutup pintu gym.

"Hanya ingin menyapa, lama tak berkomunikasi denganmu sejak kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari tim Basket putri Teiko."

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih telah menyapaku, Seijuro-san.." jawab Aiko dengan dinginnya dan kemudian pergi berjalan melewati Akashi.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" Akashi tiba-tiba ngomong

"Hah?" Aiko langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap punggung Akashi. _'Hah? Berbohong? Apa maksudmu tentang ucapanku lagi?'_ batin Aiko

"Kau meniruku _lagi_! Shimizu mengatakan _Winners are affirmed completely and losers are denied completely. I've never lost at anything before and I never will._ Itu adalah _motto ku!" _Akashi kali ini sepertinya tersinggung.

"Gomen.. Maaf aku keceplosan tadi.." Aiko menundukkan kepalanya dan sedikit membungkukkan badan. Aiko mengakui bahwa itu tadi motto Akashi, dan seseorang tak boleh meniru motto orang lain, kan?

"Itu bukan motto mu.. kau tidak berubah ya?" kata Akashi yg kali ini menatap tubuh Aiko yg sedang membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.." Aiko masih tetap berada dalam posisi membungkuk.

"Kau juga pernah mengucapkan motto ku saat SMP, _quick and decisive!" _Akashi malah mengungkit-ungkit hal yg sudah berlalu.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak masalah dengan orang yang suka menjiplak motto, tapi ketika orang itu menggunakan motto orang lain, seharusnya harus disesuaikan dg kemampuan orang itu, kan? Hmm.. kau mengatakan _Winners are affirmed completely and losers are denied completely. I've never lost at anything before and I never will_ ; _quick and decisive!_ Shimizu.._" _ Akashi mulai _mengoceh._

Tiba-tiba Aiko berhenti membungkuk dan berdiri tegak didepan Akashi sambil menatap langsung sepasang mata _heterochrome_ itu.

"Aku tau apa yg akan kau katakan.. _Shimizu, kau itu sudah pernah terkalahkan! Kau tak dapat mengalahkanku dalam basket, akademis dan catur. Padahal kau adalah Pemenang catur 1 tingkat daerah! Jadi, kau itu masih lemah, dan aku selalu menang! Since I always win, I am always right._ Itu kan yg akan kau katakan padaku?" pertama kalinya Aiko berbicara sepanjang itu saat ia baru masuk SMA.

"Tch.. jadi kau sudah bisa menebaknya ya?" Akashi mengucapkannya dengan dingin.

Untuk orang lain jika baru bertemu Akashi pasti sudah langsung kabur, karna _aura _Akashi bener-bener suram. Tapi tidak untuk Aiko, Aiko sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Akashi yg seperti itu.

Akashi kemudian berbalik badan untuk pergi, sebelum ia pergi, "Hey Shimizu! Permainanmu tadi sudah cukup berkembang ya? Kurasa kau mungkin hebat di tim basket putri kali ini, kudengar kau akan langsung menjadi pemain di tim inti"

"Hmm.." Aiko tak menjawab.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu.. jangan memakai motto orang lain lagi, _Baka_!" Akashi kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu!"

"Tunggu, Seijuro-san!" Aiko tiba-tiba menahan Akashi untuk pergi.

"Hah? Ada apa?" Akashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Since I always win, I'm always right – I'm Absolute - I've never lost at anything before and I never wil. _Itu adalah kumpulan motto-motto mu yg **abnormal**! Tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan **kalah**! Suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada yang bisa **mengalahkanmu!**" Aiko memberikan tekanan pada kata-kata yang di **BOLD.** "Roda kehidupan pasti berputar, aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya da dibawah.." Aiko lebih memperjelas perkataannya.

"Tenang saja. Akan ku pastikan aku tak akan terkalahkan.." Akashi menjawab dengan santai kemudian pergi meninggalkan Aiko.

_'Baka.. Idiot.. Psiko'_ batin Aiko mengejek Akashi.

.

.

.

Saat sampai dirumah..

_"Akan ku pastikan aku tak akan terkalahkan.." _

_"Akan ku pastikan aku tak akan terkalahkan.." _

_"Akan ku pastikan aku tak akan terkalahkan.." _

Kata-kata Akashi berputar di kepalanya.. "Begitu yakinkah _kau_ akan kemenangan?" ucap Aiko lirih sambil melihat tuts-tuts piano didepannya.

"Aiko-chan! Kau sedang melamun lagi ya, dari tadi kulihat kau belum memainkan piano mu.." Yumi, kakak Aiko menepuk pundak Aiko dari belakang.

"Ah.. Eh.. Hmm.. Iya. _Maaf!_" Aiko yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya melihat kakaknya yang sudah menunggunya agar Aiko segera latihan piano.

"Hmm.. mungkin hari ini lagu _Kimi Ga Hikari De Aru Tame Ni_ saja.." Aiko benar-benar sedang malas untuk latihan piano.

"Ah.. Bukankah kau sudah berlatih lagu itu sebanyak 2X, dan sekarang kau ingin lagu itu lagi?" Yumi ingin Aiko memainkan lagu yang lain. "Kau kangen Kuroko-kun ya?" Yumi tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

.

.

**_DEG _**

**_DEG_**

**_DEG_**

**_Kuroko-kun ya?_**

**_Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya lagi saat upacara perpisahan SMP.._**

**_Hmm.. Kangen ya? Mungkin saja.._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Hmm.. mungkin ya.. sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya, Yumi-neechan.."

"Ahh.. kau mungkin menyukai Kuroko-kun!" Yumi tiba-tiba menyimpulkan seenaknya saja.

"Hah? Mana mungkin aku menyukainya? Dia hanya teman SD ku dulu!" Aiko benar-benar melongo saat kakaknya mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kuroko.

"Buktinya kau selalu memainkan lagu _Kimi Ga Hikari De Aru Tame Ni_.." Kakaknya masih ngotot bahwa Aiko itu menyukai Kuroko.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai lagu itu! _Kimi Ga Hikari De Aru Tame Ni _adalah lagu kesukaanku!" Aiko benar-benar gak abis pikir, bisa-bisanya kakaknya ini masih tetep ngeyel mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kuroko.

"Ahh.. Benarkan? Lagu itu seperti menggambarkan cara bermain Kuroko saat basket.." Yumi masih menggoda Aiko.

"Jelaslah, lagu itu kan menggambarkan usaha dan kecintaan Kuroko-kun terhadap basket. Jadi aku juga menyukai lagu itu! Aku menyukai usaha Kuroko-kun! Bukan menyukai Kuroko-kun!" Aiko kali ini merasa jengkel dengan kakaknya yang satu ini.

"Hahaha.. Iya-iya.. aku hanya menggodamu saja! Cepatlah mainkan piano mu, atau aku tak akan mau mengajari mu bermain piano lagi!" perintah kakaknya sambil tertawa renyah.

"Hmm.. Ya.." Aiko menjawabnya dengan menghela napas. Kemudian tak lama setelah itu jari-jari Aiko mulai menari diatas tuts-tuts piano yang ada didepannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

"Aiko-chan! Nanti kau pulang naik bus aja ya.. Mobilnya masih ku pakai untuk pergi ke lokasi pemotretan, tak apa-apa kan?" Kata Yumi saat Aiko keluar dari mobil.

"Ya" Aiko menjawabnya dengan singkat kemudian pergi masuk ke gerbang sekolah.

"Alele~ dia masih bertampang _innocence_ seperti biasanya.." Yumi mengatakannya dengan lirih saat melihat punggung Aiko mulai menjauh.

Kemudian Yumi pergi menyetir mobil meninggalkan sekolah Aiko.

.

.

.

"Ohayou.. Ai-chan!" Rin menyapanya dengan ramah saat melihat Aiko memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Ohayou" Aiko membalas sapaan Rin

"Hari ini Haru-chan tak masuk sekolah. Katanya sedang sakit flu, apa Ai-chan mau ikut menjenguknya bersamaku sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku baru saja mengenal Haruko-san dan tiba-tiba saja aku mau ke rumahnya? Aku belum terlalu akrab dengannya, Rin-san" Aiko menolak tawaran Rin.

Rin yang mendengarnya juga kecewa. _"Bukankah aku, Ai-chan dan Haru-chan sekarang adalah teman? Kenapa Ai-chan sulit akrab jika berteman dengan orang lain?" _Rin mengatakn dengan lirih.

Aiko sebenarnya juga tidak enak untuk menolak tawaran Rin, tapi bukan hanya itu saja alasannya kenapa ia tidak ikut. Aiko juga ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa pergi ke rumah Haruko karna hari ini kan ada pertemuan..

"Hmm.. Rin-san. Nanti bisakah makan siang di atap seperti biasanya?"

"Ya.." Rin masih kecewa dengan Aiko.

Saat Aiko dan Rin menuju ke loker mereka untuk mengganti sepatu mereka dengan _uwabaki._ Tiba-tiba banyak anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang memperhatikan mereka.

_"Hey, bukankah itu Shimizu Aiko?"_

_"Ya.. ya.. aku tau dia. Dia mencetak banyak skor saat latian pertama basket kemaren. Waktu latihan tanding itu!"_

_"Oh ya?"_

_"Hebat!"_

_"Tentu saja, dia kan kapten basket tim putri Teiko!"_

_"Hah?"_

_"..."_

Aiko yang mendengarnya pura-pura saja ia tak tau, ia malas memperdulikan orang-orang itu.

"Mereka terlalu banyak bicara.. huaa" kata Aiko sambil menguap. Jelas saja Aiko masih mengantuk, kemarin malam ia latihan piano sampai jam 10, kemudian belajar sampai jam 2, tentu saja keesokan paginya ia masih mengantuk.

"Wah.. Ai-chan sudah terkenal! Bahkan mereka sudah menyadari bahwa Aiko kapten tim basket putri Teiko!" Rin mengucapkannya dengan senang dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

_'Kau tersenyum palsu! Fake smile.. Mungkin kau masih kecewa karna aku menolak ajakanmu tadi kan?' _batin Aiko saat melihat seulas senyum dari Rin.

Kemudian mereka berdua menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

"Ohayou, Aiko-chan!" sebuah suara menyapanya. Tak salah lagi sumber suaranya ada dibelakang bangku Aiko. "Ohayou, Chihiro-san.." kata Aiko sambil membenarkan bangkunya untuk menghadap ke Mayuzumi.

"Jadi Aiko-chan pernah jadi kapten tim basket putri di Teiko ya?" Mayuzumi membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Chihiro-san sudah mengetahuinya juga ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah mendengar bahwa, kapten tim basket putri Teiko itu hebat tak kalah dengan kapten tim basket putra, Akashi Seijuro. Tapi aku tak menyangka kapten tim basket putri Teiko itu adalah Aiko-chan.."

"Hmm.." Aiko mulai bergumam tak jelas. Ia tak tau mau berkomentar apa.

"Apa Aiko-chan juga kenal dengan Akashi-kun?" Mayuzumi tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Hah?" Aiko kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan Mayuzumi. "Hmm.. Tentu saja.. Dia kapten yang hebat" Aiko mengatakannya dengan intonasi yang datar seperti biasa. Berbeda dengan orang lain jika orang lain yang ditanya..

_"Apa kau kenal dengan Akashi Seijuro?"_

_"Tentu saja! Tentu saja aku mengenalnya! Dia kapten yang hebat! Keren!" _pasti jawabnya dengan histeris.. -_-

Kalau Aiko sebenarnya ingin menjawab _"Dia kapten yang hebat, tapi dia gila.. Yandere.."_ tapi tak mungkin rasanya kalau ia mengatakan itu.

_"Kring.. kring.. kring.." _bel pelajaran pun dimulai.

Saat pelajaran dimulai, Aiko benar-benar ngantuk setengah mati. Ia sangat ingin tidur sebentar. Tapi bukankah sekarang sedang pelajaran? Tak enak hati rasanya kalau tak mendengarkan penjelasan guru.. hehe

.

.

.

Ketika istirahat kedua tiba, Aiko pergi makan siang dengan Rin di atap gedung sekolah. Keduanya benar-benar terdiam. Rin tak mengoceh seperti biasa.

"Rin-san.."

"Ai-chan.."

Mereka berdua berkata secara bersamaan.

"Rin-san dulu saja yang ngomong.."

"Ah.. tidak.. tidak.. Ai-chan dulu juga tidak apa-apa.."

"Hmm.. maaf tak bisa menemani mu ke rumah Haruko-san. Sebenarnya nanti aku ada urusan. Aku ada pertemuan dengan klub basket kita, kapten yang mengajak ku.. Maaf ya.." Aiko mengatakan alasan utamanya. _'Semoga Rin-san tak ngambek lagi.. aku bingung kalau dia bertingkah seperti ini..'_ batin Aiko.

"Aku sebenarnya juga mau minta maaf, Ai-chan.. Tadi aku bertemu dengan kapten kemudian dia memberi tau kalau Ai-chan akan diundang ke pertemuan klub basket hari ini.. Katanya kapten kagum dengan kemampuan Ai-chan, jadi kapten ingin memasukkan Ai-chan ke tim inti.. Maaf karna salah paham denganmu Ai-chan, ku kira kau tidak bisa menganggap Haru-chan sebagai teman baru mu" Rin meminta maaf dengan menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia merasa bersalah.

"Hmm.. mungkin aku masih kaku untuk berteman dengan orang lain.. tapi mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk berteman dengan Haruko-san" Aiko mencoba menghibur Rin sehingga Rin tak merasa bersalah lagi.

"Benarkah?" tiba-tiba Rin menjadi sumringah lagi

"Ya"

"Ahh! Ai-chan memang baikk!" Rin memeluk Aiko dengan erat.

"Lepaskah aku Rin-san! Aku-tak bisa.. bernapas!"

"Apa Ai-chan masih mengingat pertama kali kita berteman?" kelihatannya Rin ingin bernostalgia.

"Hmm.. Masih.." ucap Aiko dengan singkat.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK..**

**Saat aku kelas 7 di SMP Teiko.. Aku di kelas 1-A.. Hari itu..**

**"Hari ini ada tes lari kan? 3 km kalau gak salah?"**

**"Hah? Jauh sekali.. aku gak kuat!"**

**"Iya.. aku sudah mendengarnya dari yang lain!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Hari ini tes lari ya?" ucapku lirih ketika mendengar pembicaraan yang lain. Hari ini benar-benar gak pengen lari. Capek! Kemarin habis disuruh latihan renang sama Yumi-neechan sekarang latihan lari?**

**Semuanya benar-benar pesimis bahwa mereka gak kuat lari sejauh itu. Kecuali 2 orang yang duduk di dekat bangku ku. _Akashi Seijuro dan Sasaki Rin._Mereka bersemangat seperti biasanya..**

**_"Ai-chan! Suatu saat nanti aku akan kuat seperti mu! Menjadi pemain basket bersamamu di lapangan!"_ aku tengiang-ngiang akan ucapannya saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Rin di klub basket.**

**Pelajaran olahraga dimulai..**

**"Lari 3 km beneran nih?" kata ku lirih saat guru olahraga menginstruksi kami untuk bersiap-siap lari. Untuk bersiap-siap aku mengencangkan tali sepatu dan membenarkan ikat rambutku. Ku lirik sekilas Seijuro-san, ia tenang seperti biasanya _'Mungkin dia yakin akan menang' _lalu aku melihat Rin-san. Aku cukup kaget untuk melihat kondisinya, _'Hey! Dia terlihat pucat.. apa dia yakin akan memaksakan diri untuk lari?'_ ungkapku dalam hati. **

**_"PRITTT!"_**

**Bunyi peluit tanda bahwa mulai untuk berlari.**

**Aku berlari jogging spserti biasa saja untuk menghemat energi. Target ku sebenarnya ingin mengalahkan Seijuro-san, tapi sepertinya tak mungkin untuk setara dengannya saja sangat sulit. Ia ternyata tak hanya pandai dalam akademis dan basket tapi juga pandai di bidang olahraga lainnya. Hebat! **

**1 km..**

**2 km..**

**Aku masih kuat, aku mulai menaikkan kecepatanku agar sampai ke garis finish dengan waktu yang cukup memuaskan. Mungkin tak bisa mengalahkan Seijuro-san, tapi setidaknya aku bisa urutan pertama dikelompok siswi putri. Aku masih urutan pertama untuk siswi putri saat ini dan urutan kedua untuk siswa sekelas. Dibelakang ku kalau tak salah sekelompok siswa-siswa putra lainnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang mendahuluiku, ku kra adalah siswa putra teman sekelasku. Tak kusangka itu adalah Sasaki Rin. Dia masih kuat berlari.. _'Apa tak berlebihan kalau memaksakan dirimu? Bukankah kau sangat pucat?'_ aku heran dengannya. Padahal aku pernah berkata padanya..**

**_"Ai-chan! Suatu saat nanti aku akan kuat seperti mu! Menjadi pemain basket bersamamu di lapangan!"_**

**_"Hah? Aku mungkin akan percaya kau akan menjadi kuat, tapi aku ketika menjadi lebih kuat. Aku masih lebih, lebih dan lebih kuat darimu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengalahkanku!"_**

**Aku benar-benar mengagumi kerja keras dan usaha Sasaki Rin. Ia memang pantang menyerah. Sama dengan Kuroko-kun. Saat semester 1 lalu, sewaktu tes masuk basket aku bisa langsung _First String_ masuk ke tim basket putri smp Teiko. Walaupun Kuroko-kun belum bisa masuk dengan cepat ke _First String_, ia tetap berusaha sampai saat ini. Mereka berdua adalah pekerja keras yang hebat.**

**2,5 km..**

**Akhirnya kurang 500 meter lagi.. aku mempercepat lariku. Aku juga tak mau kalah dengan Rin-san. Aku tak akan membiarkannya mengalahkanku semudah itu. Tak lama setelah itu, aku bisa mendahuluinya lagi aku hampir sedikit lagi memasuki garis finish. _'Kurang 100 meter lagi'_ batinku dalam hati. Seijuro-san sudah masuk digaris finish. Cih, Ia menang lagi untuk sekian kalinya. Tiba-tiba..**

**_BRRUUUKK! _**

**Suara benda jatuh, atau mungkin tepatnya orang pingsan. Awalnya aku tak memperdulikannya, aku hanya ingin segera masuk finish kemudian _menang_! Yah.. walaupun gak jadi juara 1 sih.. Tapi saat iseng nengok kebelakang. Sasaki Rin sudah jatuh, murid-murid mengerubunginya. Aku menyusul untuk menengok keadaan Rin-san. Ku hiraukan saja tes lari ini. Tak lama berselang saat aku mendekat..**

**_"Hei, bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa menggendongnya.."_**

**_"Aku juga tak kuat.."_**

**_"Hei, ayo lari.. Tinggalkan saja dulu. Kita harus sampai di garis finish dulu. Nanti baru kita tolong!"_**

**_"Kau gilaa!"_**

**"Summimasen.. aku ingin melihat kondisinya" kataku sambil melewati segerombol siswa didepanku.**

**Dia benar-benar pingsan. Pucat.. sangat pucat..**

**Aku menghela napas sebentar, "Pergilah kalian! Lanjutkan saja tes larinya kurang 500 meter lagi kan? Aku yang akan menolongnya." entah kenapa aku berkata seperti itu. Hmm.. mungkin nilai untuk tes lari dan menang dalam tes lari itu penting, tapi ketika ada temanmu yang _jatuh_ mungkinkah kau akan meninggalkannya?**

**_"Baiklah.."_**

**_"Aku pergi dulu, Shimizu-san.."_**

**Mereka haus akan nilai dan kemenangan ya? Sampai-sampai egois seperti itu..**

**Kemudian aku mencoba untuk mengkalungkan tangan kanan Rin-san dan berjalan bersamanya. Aku tak bisa menggendongnya. Tentu saja karna dia berat..**

**_'Kurang 200 meter lagi.. selesailah sudah semua penderitaanku.. Dia benar-benar berat!' _aku benar-benar mengeluh. _'Bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah sampai di garis finish? Kenapa tak ada bala bantuan?'_**

**Tak lama kemudian.. Seorang pemuda berambut merah berlari menghampiri ku. "Kau lambat sekali!" ia mengejek ku..**

**"Kenapa lambat? Kau bertanya kenapa aku lambat? Lihat saja.. aku kecapekkan.. dan Rin-san sangat berat.." aku mengeluh dengan intonasi datar saja. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin berteriak **

**_"AKU CAPEK!" _**

**Tapi apa daya.. aku kehabisan tenaga.. _Low Battery.._**

**"Mukamu _innocence.." _kata pemuda itu dengan seulas senyum.**

**Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya tersenyum. Padahal yang ku lihat sehari-hari _Seijuro-san_ _gak pernah senyum.. mukanya selalu serius.._**

**"Minggirlah biar Sasaki ku gendong..Kau lanjutkan saja larimu.. Kau berada di urutan terakhir, _Baka!"_ ia mengejek ku lagi.**

**Aku lalu menyerahkan Rin-san kepada Seijuro-san. Kemudian ia menggendongnya.**

**"Cepat lari! Apa yang kau tunggu?" perintahnya dengan seolah-olah ia harus segera ditaati.**

**"Aku tidak mau lari.. aku juga ingin menolong Rin-san.. aku tak ingin ia berada di urutan terakhir.." ucapku lirih.**

**Seijuro-san melihatku dengan bengong..**

**"Pertama kali ada seorang siswi perempuan berani menentang ucapanku.. ..Terserahlah kalau kau memang ingin berada di urutan terakhir." Katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.**

**Lalu aku mengikuti di belakangnya..**

**Saat sampai garis finish.. Seijuro-san kemudian segera membawa Rin-san ke UKS. Ia memberi tahu kepada Sensei yang bertugas di UKS dan menceritakan semua keaddan Rin-san.**

**"Sensei akan merawatnya.. jadi aku pergi dulu. Ku sarankan agar kau menjaganya juga.." kata Seijuro-san saat akan pergi.**

**"Tunggu!" kataku**

**"Heh? Ada apa lagi?"**

**"Arigatou.."**

**12.00**

**Akhirnya Rin-san sadar juga..**

**"Aku dimana?" **

**"Kau di UKS.." kataku dengan meminum air putih yang tadi ku ambil sebentar di kelas.**

**"Aku kalah lagi ya dengan mu?" katanya dengan kecewa.**

**"Hmm.. untuk kali ini kau yang menang! Aku yang kalah.. aku berada di urutan terakhir."**

**"Hah?" dia melongo gak percaya**

**"Sebenarnya.. " kemudian aku menceritakan semuanya..**

**Dia terkejut saat ku bilang dia di gendong sama Seijuro-san.. wajahnya menjadi merah padam, lucu sekali saat aku melihatnya..Ditambah lagi dia kaget saat kubilang _"Akashi-kun tersenyum? Ku pikir dia tak bisa tersenyum.. haha"_ Rin-san tertawa.**

** Dia juga tak menyangka aku akan menolongnya.. **

**Dan mulai saat itulah aku berteman dengannya. Sebenarnya aku juga tak begitu menganggap dia sebagao seorang teman.. tapi karna dia selalu mengkutiku dan merecoki ku kemana-mana. Akhirnya aku akui saja dia sebagai temanku.. **

**FLASHBACK END**

"Haha.. Bukankah lucu sekali awal dari pertemanan kita.. Akashi-kun dulu bisa tersenyum.. dan kau orang yang pertama kali melihat senyumnya kan?"

"Hmm.." Aiko bergumam tak jelas sambil mengunyah bekal makan siangnya.

"Ahh.. seharusnya aku juga melihat senyum Akashi-kun.. haha" Rin-san masih tertawa.

"Berhentilah berbicara tentang Seijuro-san.." kataku dengan nada yang meninggi.

Rin kemudian berhenti tertawa.

"Umm.. Ai-chan, bukannya aku mau mebuat Ai-chan marah. Tapi bisakah Ai-chan untuk tidak membenci Akashi-kun lagi? Akashi-kun memang mempunyai _anggapan kemenangan _yang salah.. tapi jika hanya membencinya tak akan membuatnya berubah kan?"

"Hmm.." Aiko tak menjawabnya.

_'Masa lalu.. kejadian SMP itu.. aku sulit untuk memaafkan Seijuro-san.. Tapi..'_

_'Hmm.. Mungkin Rin-san benar.. apa gunanya aku membencinya? Setiap orang mungkin mempunyai anggapan sendiri-sendiri.. Tapi kalau anggapan Seijuro-san salah, aku tak harus membencinya.. Mungkin sedikit menyadarkannya itu sudah cukup..'_

_'Tapi bukan itu saja.. Bukan anggapannya saja yang salah.. dia juga salah waktu itu.. waktu itu ia membuat Kuroko-kun kecewa.. padahal Kuroko-kun mempercayainya..'_

_'Apa aku harus memaafkannya semudah ini?'_

* * *

><p><em>See you in next chapter<br>_=D


	3. Piano and Violin

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence<strong>

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

_'Masa lalu.. kejadian SMP itu.. aku sulit untuk memaafkan Seijuro-san.. Tapi..'_

_'Hmm.. Mungkin Rin-san benar.. apa gunanya aku membencinya? Setiap orang mungkin mempunyai anggapan sendiri-sendiri.. Tapi kalau anggapan Seijuro-san salah, aku tak harus membencinya.. Mungkin sedikit menyadarkannya itu sudah cukup..'_

_'Tapi bukan itu saja.. Bukan anggapannya saja yang salah.. dia juga salah waktu itu.. waktu itu ia membuat Kuroko-kun kecewa.. padahal Kuroko-kun mempercayainya..'_

_'Apa aku harus memaafkannya semudah ini?'_

...

Aiko masih terlihat melamun, Rin lalu menepuk pundak Aiko. "Ai-chan? Kenapa malah melamun? Umm.. kalau Ai-chan belum bisa memaafkan Akashi-kun, juga tidak apa-apa.. jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" ucapan Rin ini membuat Aiko sedikit lega.

"Baiklah Ai-chan, ayo lanjutkan makan siangnya.. wah, enak juga makan siang kali ini, kita bisa bernostalgia" Rin benar-benar senang.

Aiko hanya memberi satu anggukan tanda setuju.

Dilihatnya jam tangannya, 12:30. Mereka pun mempercepat makan siangnya, karna 30 menit lagi akan masuk.

"Hmm.. Rin-san, aku mau ke ruang seni musik dulu"

"Heh? Ada apa? Hari ini tak ada ekstra seni musik kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain piano saja"

"Ahh aku mengerti, mau ku temani?" Rin menawarkan bantuan dan tak lupa senyuman khasnya.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin sendiri" Aiko hanya ingin menenangkan diri dan lagi pula ia juga harus latihan piano, karna kakaknya yang akan selalu mengevaluasinya saat latihan piano sepulang sekolah di rumahnya.

"Baiklah aku pergi ke kelas dulu.." lalu Rin meninggalkan Aiko sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ruangan seni musik tak cukup jauh dari kelasnya, ruang seni musik terletak di lantai yang sama dengan ruang kelasnya mungkin hanya berjarak 5 ruangan. Di sekolah Rakuzan, ruangan seni musiknya menurut Aiko sudah hebat, sangat luas. Ruangan itu bercat putih bersih dengan korden penutup jendela yang berwarna putih pula sehingga terkesan elegan, di sana ada sebuah grand piano yang sedikit menghadap ke jendela luar, sehingga sangat nyaman ketika bermain piano disana apalagi kalau jendela dan kordennya di buka, pasti angin sepoi-sepoi langsung menghampiri. _'Benar-benar nyaman' _pikir Aiko saat membayangkannya.

Tak hanya sebuah grand piano saja, ada gitar klasik, gitar _bass _yang berjejer menghadap ke arah piano itu, disampingnya ada sekitar 6 biola yang ada, teropet, seruling, 3 buah _keyboard_, sebuah drum,dll. Disertai pula dengan sebuah lemari kaca besar untuk menyimpan arsip-arsip dan dokumen musik yang penting. Benar-benar lengkap.

Saat sampai di depan ruang seni musik, Aiko langsung membukanya. Sepi. _'Ya, mungkin karna tak ada ekstrakulikuler hari ini, dan tak ada kelas satu pun yang hari ini mata pelajarannya seni musik'_ pikir Aiko. Aiko melangkahkan kaki ke dalam membuka semua korden jendela sehingga terkesan terang, kemudian membuka beberapa jendela agar angin bisa masuk sehingga dapat memperlancar sirkulasi udara dan membuat ruangan itu terasa sejuk, yah walaupun di sana ada AC, Aiko lebih memilih angin jendela saja..

Setelah itu ia mendekati grand piano itu, mencoba menekan beberapa tuts-tuts piano untuk mengambil nada yang tepat, sambil memilih-milih lagu apa yang ingin ia mainkan, _'Mungkin tidak Kimi Ga Hikari De Aru Tame Ni lagi.. cari yg lain saja'_ batin Aiko.

"Ahh.. aku ingat, bagaimana kalau River Flows in You" ucap Aiko dengan lirih.

Ia kemudian mencoba menekan tuts-tuts hitam putih yang berada didepannya sambil mngingat-ingat bagaimana melodi lagu itu.

...

Di lain tempat, ketika waktu menunjukkan kurang 30 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Akashi keluar dari kelas, kemudian melihat 2 gadis yang sudah dikenalnya. Tak lama kemudian salah satu gadis itu meninggalkan temannya sambil melambaikan tangan.

_'Tak biasanya Sasaki tidak menuju kelas bersama-sama, lalu mau kemana Shimizu itu?'_ batin Akashi saat melihat gadis berambut coklat itu pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Rin. Rin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelas, ia berpapasan dengan Akashi di depan pintu kelas. Akashi hanya melihatnya dingin _seperti biasa_ karna memang Akashi selalu memberikan tatapan yang terkesan _mengintimidasi_ tiap orang.. Rin hanya menghiraukan Akashi lalu menuju bangkunya dan menghadap keluar jendela. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini pohon sakura sudah mulai banyak yang bermekaran.. _'Indahnya..' _

Seorang gadis mendekati Akashi, sambil ketakutan..

"Aka – Akashi - Akashi-kun.."

"Ada apa?" Akashi malah bertanya dengan cueknya.

"Sen – Sensei.. Sen-sei menyu-ruhku a-gar kau bi-sa meng-ambil-kan file-file not-not ba-lok musik di ruangan se-ni mu-sik untuk di ba-wa ma-suk ke kelas ini, ha-bis ini kan pe-laja-ran se-ni musik.." gadis itu masih ketakutan dengan ditandai dengan ucapannya yang bergetar itu, tentu saja karna Akashi kan memang benar-benar ditakuti sama semua teman kelasnya, padahal baru awal masuk SMA.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Sen-Sensei, ber-kata.." gadis itu menelan ludah "ka - kalau ha-nya Akashi-kun saja yang menge-tahui-nya, kar-na terak-hir ka-li Akashi-kun kan yang mem-bantu Sensei untuk mena-ruhnya di ruan-gan seni musik" gadis itu semakin terbata-bata.

"Baiklah.. akan ku ambil" Tak banyak bicara gadis itu memberikan kunci lemari kepada Akashi. Lalu gadis itu lari ketakutan masuk ke kelas dan menuju ke bangkunya.

Saat mendekati ruang seni musik, ia mendengarkan bunyi piano. Bunyi pianonya semakin jelas. Alunan melodinya juga terdengar indah. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Aiko yang memainkan piano dengan tenangnya. Dan menurutnya itu permainan piano yang bagus. Apalagi suasana saat ia memasuki ruangan, Aiko memainkan piano dengan tenangnya dengan beberapa helai rambutnya yang terurai itu tertiup angin karna Aiko membuka jendela, disertai pula dibalik jendela itu terdapat pohon sakuran yang bermekaran dan bunganya yang bertebaran tertiup angin. Benar-benar mempesona.

Akashi memandangi Aiko saja, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Akashi hanya ingin mendengar alunan melodi piano itu sedikit lebih lama, tapi gadis itu malah menangkap basah kalau akashi sedang memandanginya..

_"Seijuro-san?" _katanya lirih dengan mengangkat sedikit alisnya, mungkin bingung – _mau ngapain Akashi ke ruang seni musik?_

...

Aiko sedang menikmati sekali permainan pianonya itu, _River Flows In You.._ benar-benar meloo.. Ia bisa menenangkan dirinya di sana. Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan seni musik terbuka, dikiranya adalah Sensei. Tapi ia ingin bermain sedikit lebih lama lagi, _'ada yg aneh, jika itu Sensei. Sensei pasti akan berkomentar atau berbicara untuk menyapaku..' _batin Aiko. Aiko kemudian menghentikan permainan pianonya itu, lalu membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Seijuro-san?" tentu saja Aiko kaget. Ia sedikit mengangkat alis matanya.

"Sedang apa Seijuro-san disini? Seijuro-san mendengar permainan piano ku?" sebenarnya Aiko juga benar-benar malu untuk bertanya seperti itu. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri, agar tidak membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya akan mengambil beberapa file-file musik untuk pelajaran musik sehabis ini, Sensei yang menyuruhku" Akashi memberi tahu alasannya sambil berjalan menuju ke sebuah lemari kaca dengan bersikap sok-cuek.

"Pelajaran musik? Ku kira semua kelas tak ada mata pelajaran musik hari ini.. jadi ku pikir akan terasa nyaman untuk bermain piano sendirian disini.." Aiko mengatakannya dengan sedikir menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Oh.." Akashi hanya ber-_oh_ ria.

Akashi kemudian mengambil beberapa file-file musik itu. Mengunci lemarinya kembali, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Aiko hanya mengamati Akashi yg sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu. Dalam pikiran Aiko _'Tak ku sangka bermain piano, dapat mebuat ku lega seperti ini.. Entah kenapa aku bisa mengontrol kebencian ku terhadap Seijuro-san saat ini, rasanya tak ada yg harus dibenci dan dipermasalahkan lagi' _Akhirnya Aiko sepertinya memaafkan Akashi.

Saat Akashi akan membuka pintu, Aiko tiba-tiba berdiri "Seijuro-san, aku minta maaf karna perkataanku sewaktu SMP" Aiko lalu membungkukkan badan.

Akashi yang kemudian mendengar Aiko memanggilnya, ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan menangkap tubuh Aiko sudah membungkukkan badan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hah?" Akashi malah bertanya sebalillknya seakan-akan tidak peduli.

"Tentu saja meminta maaf" Aiko mengucapkannya dengan posisi badan yang masih membungkuk.

"Cih, tentang omonganmu waktu SMP ya? Kalau tidak salah kau berkata_ – Seijuro-san aku sangat kecewa padamu, karna kau membuat Kuroko-kun kecewa – _yang itu kan?" Akashi menebaknya.

"Ya" Aiko menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Hmm.. kau sudah menyadari kalau kau kan yg salah? Bukan aku kan yg salah." Akashi malah menyombongkan diri.

_'Tentu saja menurutku kau yang salah, Baka! Itu karna anggapan kemenangan bodohmu itu! Dasar Bakashi! Kalau aku tak berbesar hati meminta maaf, aku tak bisa menjadikan perasaan ku lega!' _batin Aiko.

"Berhentilah untuk membungkuk!" perintah Akashi.

"Kau memaafkanku?" tanya Aiko saat ia kebali berdiri tegap.

"Tentu saja tak semudah itu..kau meminta maaf juga tanpa menggunakan ekspresi, bagaimana aku mengetahuinya kalau kau benar-benar merasa bersalah?" tanpa penjelasan yg jelas kemudian Akashi pergi begitu saja.

_'Apa-apan ini? Aku sudah mencoba meminta maaf, dan itu balasanku? Dia sudah gila ya?!' _rasanya Aiko hanya bisa jengkel dengan kepergian Akashi yg seenaknya itu.

...

Sewaktu pulang sekolah, Aiko langsung saja bersiap-siap menuju ke _gym_ saja, mungkin pertemuannya ada disana itu yg dipikir Aiko. Baru saja mau keluar kelas

_"Melodi piano - 'Kiss The Rain' terdengar.."_

Aiko langsung membuka flap ponselnya, ada pesan

_To: Shimizu Aiko_

_From: Yuzuru-senpai_

_Aiko-chan, maaf sekali.. pertemuan basketnya di undur jam 5 nanti di gym, pelatih belum datang dan masih ada urusan.. bisakah kau menunggu?_

_Gomen.._

Aiko yg membaca pesan itu hanya bisa menghela napas, melihat keadaan di luar, terlihat cerah dan indah. _'Mungkin nyaman kalau bermain piano lagi..' _pikir Aiko. Daripada nganggur di kelas, Aiko pergi ke ruang seni musik. Dilihatnya dari luar, _'Sepertinya ada orang'_ karna ada bayangan di jendela. Seingatnya sewaktu keluar dari ruang seni tadi, ia sudah mematikan lampu dan menutup kordennya. Tapi lampunya menyala sekarang, _'Hmm.. mungkin Sensei'_ kemudian ia masuk ke ruangan itu. "Summimasen Sen-" ia tidak melanjutkan sapaannya, dilihatnya ternyata bukan Sensei tapi Akashi Seijuro? Sedang apa dia ada di situ?

Aiko tentu kaget, dia kira itu Sensei.

Saat itu pula, Aiko hanya bengong? Di ruang musik seharusnya orang-orang bermain musik, kenapa ia malah melihat Akashi Seijuro bermain shogi.

"Ehemm, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Aiko "Kalau kau mau bermain shogi, kenapa tak di ruangan lain saja? Ini ruang seni musik, tentu saja untuk bermain musik kan?" Aiko berkata dengan nada menyindir tanpa menghilangkan wajah datar di wajahnya.

"Terserah aku, apa hak mu untuk _memerintah_ku?" Akashi malah menjawabnya dengan nada yang sinis.

Sehabis sekolah ini, tentu saja Aiko sudah capek, apalagi nanti ada pertemuan lagi. Jelas sekali, kalau Aiko kehilangan banyak energi. Karna capeknya itu ia ingin mengendalikan moodnya, tentulah moodbosternya itu bermain piano. Tapi eh malah ketemu si _psikopat_ ini.. dia yg jadi moodbreakernya sekarang!

Aiko tak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, ia tak memedulikannya. Karna percuma jika ia menjawabnya, Akashi pasti masih bisa membantahnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah pergi _mendekati grand piano – duduk - bermain - setelah itu pergi._ Sebenarnya ia juga tak biasanya memainkan piano di depan orang yang tak terlalu akrab baginya. Biasanya hanya bermain di depan keluarganya, di panggung festival musik, Kuroko Tetsuya dan dengan Rin, eh? Jadi pertama kalinya dong di depan Akashi. Untunglah tempat duduk Akashi agak jauh darinya jaadi, ia tak begitu merasa terganggu dengan adanya Akashi. _'Hiraukan saja dia, masa bodoh!'_ ungkap Aiko dalam hati.

Akashi yang melihatnya, sebenarnya ia tersinggung. Berani-beraninya si Aiko itu menghiraukannya. Ketika Aiko mendekati grand piano, dan sepertinya ia sudah mengatur posisi tempat duduknya. Kemudian bersiap bermain.. entah kenapa Akashi _sedikit _senang melihatnya. Baru pertama kali ini, Akashi melihat Aiko memainkan piano didepannya langsung, sebelumnya ia juga pernah melihatnya tapi hanya di festival musik saat Aiko tampil, itu pun karna ajakan Kuroko. Saat itulah, Akashi mengakui kalau permainan Aiko itu _lumayan _hebat!

Jari-jemari Aiko bersiap untuk bermain, ia akan memainkan lagu _River Flows In You_ lagi? Tentu saja, karna tadi permainannya terpotong gara-gara Akashi, oleh karna itu ia belum puas kalau belum mennyelesaikan satu lagu.

Ia memulainya..

Akashi hanya melihatnya dengan menopang dagu, sambil mengawasi pergerakan jari-jemari Aiko. Aiko memainkan lagu dengan tenangnya, sesekali menutup matanya. Ia juga tak sadar kalau ia diperhatikan Akashi. Sepertinya ia sudah menyatu dengan permainan piano itu. Alunan melodinya benar-benar lembut – _slow – beauty .. _Enak didengar

1 menit – 2 menit..

Aiko masih bermain.. menjelang 5 menit lagunya itu selesai. Aiko tersenyum puas, karna ia dapat menguasai lagu itu sepenuhnya _tanpa_ kesalahan. Masih menghiraukan Akashi, ia melanjutkan permainan pianonya ke lagu _Mirai e_, karna itu salah satu lagu kesukaannya. Itu lagu yang disukai Ibunya, dan mungkin menular kepadanya.

Jemarinya kembali bersiap untuk menekan tombol-tombol hitam putih didepannya itu. Saat di bagian _chorus_ ia mulai mendalami pengahayatannya, karna ia menyukai lirk di bagian itu. Dimulai dari nada A-G-F | F-F-G-A dst.

_*Hora, asi moto wo mite goran / Korega anata no ayumu michi  
>(Ayo, lihatlah langkah kakimu  Itulah jalan kehidupanmu)  
>Hora, mae mo mite goran  Are ga anata no mirai  
>(Ayo, lihatlah pula ke depan  Disanalah masa depanmu)_

Tanpa ia sadari ia bersenandung kecil, Akashi yang mendengarnya _"Aku tak menyangka ia bisa bernyanyi.."_

Tak terasa selesailah sudah permainan pianonya, moodnya terasa lebih baik. Tapi, ia baru sadar _'Ahh! Aku lupa! Kenapa tadi aku bersenandung!'_ ia lansung memukul pahanya dengan tangan. Segera saja ia melihat Akashi, _'Ku mohon agar dia tak mendengar permainan piano ku dan tak mendengarkan saat aku bersenandung tadi!' _itulah yg Aiko harapkan.

Aiko yg melihat Akashi, Akashi dengan santainya masih pada posisi menopang dagunya di meja sama seperti saat ia memperhatikan Aiko bermain tadi. Kemudian munculah seringai _khas_ dari bibirnya, "Permainanmu bagus.. tak kusangka kau bisa benyanyi"

"Ka.. Kau? Apa kau mendengarkanku tadi?" Aiko benar-benar panik, walaupun ekspresinya tak begitu berubah hanya kedua matanya mulai menyipit.

"Tentu, nyanyianmu cukup bagus" seringaian Akashi muncul _lagi_

"Ngomong-ngomong, inilah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu bermain piano langsung secara pertama kali. Tak kusangka penghayatanmu _cukup _bagus" Akashi masih berbicara dan Aiko masih _speechless._

"Arigatou atas pujianmu" Aiko hanya mengatakan itu.

"Hmm.. ngomong-ngomong, karna aku belum bisa memaafkanmu bagaimana kalau kau bermain piano lagi?" tawar Akashi

"Tidak! Aku sudah selesai bermain pianonya. Aku mau ke _gym_" Aiko menolak sambil berjalan melewati Akashi

Tiba-tiba saja, Akashi memegang lengan Aiko saat Aiko lewat.

"Kau sudah menentangku untuk kesekian kalinya.. perintahku adalah _mutlak_! Aku tak ingin ada yang menentangku! Tak terkecuali dirimu!" Akashi mengatakannya dnegna penuh _ketegasan_.

"Aku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak.. Aduhh!" saat mau menolak lagi lengan Aiko yang di pegang Akashi terasa sakit, itu karna Akashi menekan lengan Aiko!

"Sudah ku bilang kan _jangan menentang ku!"_

"Kau sudah _meniru motto ku,seenaknya menentang, mengacuhkan ku, bahkan menilai kalau aku yang salah saat Tetsuya keluar dari klub basket!"_ Akashi sepertinya sedang marah.

Aura hitamnya mulai terasa..

Aiko hanya diam tak bisa bergerak.. Ketika Akashi mengatakan '..._Tetsuya keluar dari klub basket!'_ Aiko seperti mengingat masa lalu ketika ia di SMP. Kenangan ketika ia menangis di depannya... di depan _Kuroko-kun.._ ia benar-benar tak ingin mengingatnya, ia tak ingin bersedih ketika melihat wajah Kuroko _kecewa_ dengan Akashi. _'Saat itu ku lihat Kuroko-kun sperti ingin menangis..'_ Aiko mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh Aiko sedikit bergetar, ia mulai mengingat kejadian itu. Akashi merasakan tubuh Aiko bergetar. Akashi langsung heran, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Aiko mencoba mengontrol emosinya, ia mearik napas beberapa kali, kemudian menghembuskannya. Sekarang sedikit lebih baik, tubuhnya tak bergetar lagi, "Ak-Aku tidak apa-apa.. Bisakah kau melepaskan lenganku?" pinta Aiko.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Heh?"

Aiko menghela napas, kemudian berkata "Kau ingin aku bermain lagu apa?" Aiko menyerah. Akashi memang benar-benar tak bisa di tentang.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau _Moonlight _sonata ciptaan _Ludwig van Beethoven? _"

"Hah kau gila? Aku belum bisa menguasai lagu itu sepenuhnya! Itu adalah melodi piano sonata nomer 14 dalam C minor yang tajam!" Aiko hampir berteriak. Ketika ia mendengar Akashi ingin ia memainkan instrumen piano _Moonlight._"Darimana kau tahu _Moonlight?"_ Aiko masih penasaran tak di sangka Akashi mengetahui tentang musik piano.

"Aku tahu semuanya! Sekarang mulailah memainkannya!" Akashi lalu mengendorkan pegangannya pada lengan Aiko dan mulai memerintah!

"Jangan salahkan aku, kalau permainanku buruk" Aiko berjalan kembali menuju grand piano dengan pasrah.

Satu tekanan di tuts-tuts piano, dua tekanan di tuts-tuts piano..

Tiga tekanan di tuts-tuts piano, empat tekanan di tuts-tuts piano..

Lima tekanan di tuts-tuts piano, enam tekanan di tuts-tuts piano..

Aiko masih tegang, ia tak bisa rileks memainkan pianonya. Ia benar-benar mengingat setiap nada dan not balok yang terukir di otaknya. Otaknya berhati-hati dalam mengingat, saat satu kali salah dalam menekan tuts-nya berakhirlah sudah.. ia nanti harus bisa memulainya dari awal.

_'Sepertinya dia ingin membunuhku secara mental dan batin!'_ ungkap Aiko

Akashi hanya menyimak setiap bunyi nada, irama dan gerakan tangan Aiko dengan teliti. Ia mulai menyipitkan matanya, tanda bahwa ia menyimak dengan sesama.

Saat detik-detik terakhir.. Aiko salah menekan tuts pianonya, alhasil buyar semua konsentrasinya. Padahal kurang 5 tombol lagi ia selesai.

"Cih.. aku salah tekan tombol" Aiko kesal kemudian berhenti memainkan pianonya seketika.

"Hmm.. sudah ku duga kau akan salah di bagian itu" sepertinya Akashi menunjukkan _seringai kemenangan._

"Alele~ aku salah lagi untuk ke 3 kalinya saat memainkan _Moonlight_ dibagian itu." Aiko pasrah.

"Hmm.. karna kau tak bisa memainkan _Moonlight, _aku ingin kau memainkan _River Flows in You _denganku!"

"Hah? Kau memerintahku lagi? Aku sudah capek, Seijuro-san!"

"Mau _menentang?"_ Akashi menunjukkan tatapan yang benar-benar menusuk. Aura hitamnya mulai terasa..

Baru kali ini Aiko benar-benar ciut nyalinya dengan Akashi.

"Bai-Baiklah.. River Flows in You lagi ya?" Aiko mengucapkannya dengan lirih.

"Aku akan bermain dengan biola dan kau dengan piano!" Akashi mengatakannya sambil mengambil sebuah biola yang ada di dekatnya.

"Seijuro-san bisa bermain biola?" tanya Aiko yang tak menyangka bahwa Akashi bisa bermain biola.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau"

_'Terserahlah'_ batin Aiko

...

"Baiklah akan ku mulai" Aiko memulai permainan pianonya

Kemudian Akashi menyusulnya dengan memaikan biola yang dipegangnya dengan berdiri disamping grand piano Aiko.

Mereka bermain secara bersama-sama. Mereka munguasai setiap nadanya, benar-benar _klop._ Musik yang pas. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Akashi bisa bermain alat musik biola. Mereka berdua terlihat menikmati lagunya. Duet yang hebat!

~_River Flows In You_

...

Mereka bermain bersama selama 5 menit.. entahlah mungkin lebih..

Setelah sadar bahwa lagunya sudah selesai, "Permainan biola yang indah, Seijuro-san" Aiko sangat kagum dengan Akashi. Aiko tersenyum. Heh? Tersenyum?

Akashi tersentak kaget ketika melihat Aiko tersenyum, pertama kalinya ia melihat Aiko tersenyum. Biasanya ia melihat Aiko bisa tersenyum jika bersama Kuroko. Tapi kali ini Aiko tersenyum padanya? Entah kenapa Akashi sedikit jengkel ketika melihat Aiko tersenyum _'Kenapa kau tersenyum? Ketika melihat senyum itu, benar-benar menjengkelkan!'_ batin Akashi.

Akashi yang sudah di puji, bukan malah berterima kasih, eh malah melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

...

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Sensei, tadi melihat kalian bermain bersama melalui jendela! Kebetulan korden jendela tak ditutup. Umm.. menurut Sensei itu hebat.." Sensei tiba-tiba masuk kemudian berkata seperti itu.

Akashi dan Aiko tak bisa berkata apa-apa, sesekali mereka berpandangan satu sama lain.

Aiko tentu saja malu. Wajahnya mulai memanas. Akashi yang sekilah melihat wajah Aiko yang bersemburat merah, rasanya ingin tertawa geli. _'Pertama kalinya lagi, aku melihatnya malu seperti itu..' _batin Akashi.

Sebenarnya Sensei ingin menawarkan Akashi untuk gabung juga di klub seni musik, tapi sepertinya Sensei tahu, kalau Akashi akan menolaknya. Kemudian Sensei hanya bisa _pamit_ untu pergi dari ruangan setelah ia mengambil ponselnya yang ketinggalan di ruang seni musik.

"Ahh.. Sensei sebenarnya sangat berharap kalau Akashi-kun bergabung di klub seni musik, tapi Sensei tau kalau Akashi-kun akan menolaknya. Umm.. Walaupun tak bergabung di klub seni musik, lain kali Sensei ingin melihat kalian berdua duet sseperti itu lagi.." Sensei kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah Sensei meninggalkan ruangan, suasana kembali hening..

Sepi.

Hening.

Tak ada yang bicara.

_Drrtt..drrtt..drrttt_

Ponsel Akashi bergetar. Ia membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Ehemm.. sepertinya kita harus ke _gym _sekarang. Pelatih sudah datang dan pertemuan akan segera dimulai" Akashi memberi info kepada Aiko tanpa melihat wajah Aiko dan bertingak sok cuek dan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Ya" Aiko menjawab dengan singkat kemudian berjalan dibelakang Akashi.

...

_"Entah kenapa.. hari ini aku cukup senang.."_ batin Akashi saat keluar dari ruang seni musik.

* * *

><p><em>See you in next chapter<br>_=D

**Review please?^^**


	4. Need His Help

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence<strong>

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

_"Entah kenapa.. hari ini aku cukup senang.."_ batin Akashi saat keluar dari ruang seni musik.

Aiko berjalan mengikuti Akashi menuju ke gym untuk pertemuan basket.

"Seijuro-san, apa kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Aiko secara langsung sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Akashi.

"...Hmm" Akashi malah bergumam

"Kau kan sudah janji!" Aiko mengkerutkan kedua alisnya

"Ya ya. Akan ku tepati janji mu. Aku juga tak memikirkan masalah itu lagi. Tidak penting."

"Syukurlah~ dengan begitu urusanku denganmu akan selesai" kata Aiko lirih sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

Akashi yang sepertinya mendegarnya merasa heran. _"Memangnya selama ini kau punya urusan denganku?"_

...

Sesampainya di gym, "Seijuro-san, Shimizu-san, akhirnya kalian datang!" salah satu senpai melambaikan tangannya pada Aiko dan Akashi saat memasuki gym.

"Seijuro-san" panggil seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berbusana sangat rapi. _'Ahh- mungkin itu pelatih'_ ucap Aiko dalam hati.

Akashi kemudian langsung menemui sang pelatih.

"Hmm.. Shimizu-san juga, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" pelatih kemudian juga memanggila Aiko. _'Hei ada yg aneh.. kalau ini pertemuan ku pikir akan ada rapat ato semacamnya- pokoknya yg bersama-sama, kenapa aku dan Seijuro-san saja yg akan di ajak bicara?'_ Aiko masih berbicara dalam hati.

Aiko dan Akashi pun kemudian mengikuti langkah sang pelatih kemudian pelatih itu duduk di _bench_. "Aku tertarik dengan kalian.. tanpa basa basi lagi aku ingin kalian bergabung langsung di tim inti.. aku ingin Seijuro-san langsung ambil alih tim basket putra Rakuzan. Jadilah kapten dan point guard!"

_'Hah? Seijuro-san langsung jadi kapten? Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat dia latihan ekstrakulikuler basket SMA Rakuzan! Langsung jadi kapten?'_ Aiko sempet mau melongo mendengar pelatih berkata seperti itu. Tapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan mulutnya dengan baik.

"Aku sangat senang langsung bisa menjadi kapten. Terima kasih pelatih. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik" Akashi sepertinya senang tapi ekspresinya tak berubah _dingin-datar-biasa aja_ tuh, tak terlihat senang sama sekali. "Baguslah" pelatih merasa lega.

"Etto.. Shimizu-san, aku sempat melihat beberapa profile mu sewaktu bermain basket di SMP Teiko. Cukup bagus. Berbakat. Kau juga jadi kapten dulu kan? Hmm.. tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini aku ingin kau menjadi **shooting guard** di tim inti. Bagaimana?" pelatih kemudian mengalihkan perhatian ke Aiko.

_'Hah? Aku baru masuk SMA Rakuzan langsung di ajak main ke tim inti basket? Jadi shooting guard? Itu terlalu awal bagiku! Aku ingin.. menolak saja'_

"Ano.. pelatih bukannya aku menentang keputusan pelatih tapi sepertinya itu terlalu awal bagiku, aku ingin berlatih lebih keras lagi. Jadi, mungkin aku harus duduk di bangku cadangan dulu." Kata-kata penolakan itu meluncur secara lancar. Pelatih yang dihadapannya terlihat sedikit mengangkat alisnya mungkin karena bingung, _mana mungkin ada anak yang gak ingin masuk tim inti basket kalau ia sudah ikut ekstra basket pasti mau kan?_.

"Shimizu-san bilang kalau anda terlalu awal ya?" pelatih sedikit kecewa. "tapi kalau itu keputusan dari Shimizu-san, saya juga tak bisa memaksa. Mungkin saat ini Shimizu-san akan ada di bangku cadangan, tapi jika saya melihat kemampuan Shimizu-san sudah cukup meningkat tak akan ada alasan Shimizu-san untuk menolah saat saya menyuruh anda menjadi **shooting guard** tim inti kan?" pelatih mengatakan sesuatu yg panjangxlebar.

"Baik" Aiko hanya berkata itu.

...

Setelah pertemuan itu selesai Aiko kemudian pulang. Ia menuju halte untuk naik bis. "Kau ini bodoh? Sok rendah hati atau apa?" tiba-tiba orang berambut ini berjalan disamping Aiko.

"Kenapa menolak perintah pelatih?" Ya itu Akashi yang mungkin tak habis pikir dengan penolakan yg dilakukan Aiko.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku menolak? Itu hak ku kan? Itu juga terlalu awal bagiku untuk masuk di tim inti" Aiko menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan seenaknya sambil terus berjalan.

"Cih jadi kau ini bodoh ya?" Akashi masih menghinanya.

"Terserah apa yg kau katakan Seijuro-san.. aku tak ingin mendengarnya" Aiko mengatakan dengan intonasi datar-datar saja.

_'Capek-Pulang-Tidur'_ itulah yg dipikirkan Aiko.

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan menatap wajah orang yang sedang mengajakmu berbicara? Ku perhatikan kau sangat jarang menatap wajahku saat aku mengajakmu bicara" Akashi mulai kesal, ia merasa seperti di abaikan.

_'Aku juga tak tau kenapa tak pernah menatap wajahmu saat kau mengajakku bicara' _Aiko masih ngomong mulu di hati.

"Hmm.. mungkin karena aku terlalu capek untuk mencoba melihat wajahmu. Kita sudah 3 tahun SMP sekelas bersama, aku juga sudah setiap hari bertemu dengan wajahmu itu." Aiko tak bisa serius menanggapi pertanyaan Akashi.

"Kau tak bisa serius ya?" Akashi tiba-tiba mempercepat langkahnya kemudian berhenti menghadap Aiko dan melihat langsung wajah Aiko dari arah depan.

Karena Aiko ingin cepat-cepat pulang, ia tetap saja berjalan dan tak tau kalau Akashi sudah ada di depannya. Dia pun menubruk Akashi.

"Ittai.." Aiko mengelus kepalanya karena menabrak tubuh Akashi.

"Hah? Apa yg kau lakukan Seijuro-san? Aku ingin pulang! Bisakah kau minggir?" kata Aiko dengan polosnya, sambil mendongak ke atas menghadap wajah Akashi.

"Akhirnya kau bisa memandang lawan bicaramu ini" Akashi benar-benar aneh hari ini.

"Kau aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya kau mengajakku berbicara. Kau memang sering menghinaku tapi berbicara seperti itu rasanya itu bukan Seijuro-san" Aiko kemudian memandang wajah Akashi sebentar kemudian berjalan melewati Akashi.

_'aneh? Aku aneh?'_ Akashi bingung. _'Kenapa hari ini aku senang? Kenapa aku senang ketika melihatnya tersenyum? Kenapa aku senang ketika bermain musik dengannya? Kenapa?' _Pertanyaan itu muncul di dalam benak Akashi. _'Tak mungkin kan aku menyukai Shimizu?'_

...

Akashi masih mematung di sana. Aiko yang sudah mencapai pintu gerbang kemudian memanggil Akashi. "Heii! Seijuro-san memangnya kau tidak pulang? Kenapa mematung di situ?"

Akashi kemudian membuyarkan lamunannya. Kemudian melihat Aiko sudah ada di pintu gerbang. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Akashi sampai di pintu gerbang. Kemudian ia mengikuti Aiko yang menuju ke Halte dan menunggu mobil jemputannya.

"Seijuro-san menunggu mobil jemputan?" Aiko bertanya hal yg gak penting. _'Mungkin pertanyaanku gak penting. Hanya ingin mencairkan suasana. Kan di a benar-benar laki-laki yg dingin'_.

"Pertanyaanmu tidak penting. Ya aku menunggu mobil jemputanku" Akashi menghina pertanyaan Aiko.

"Ohh" Aiko hanya ber-oh ria.

Tak lama kemudian mobil limosin hitam berhenti di depan halte.

"Tuan muda, silahkan masuk." Seorang lelaki paru baya kemudian keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobil sambil menyuruh Akashi masuk.

Kemudian Akashi langsung menurut saja. Ia masuk mobil siap untuk pulang. Setelah Akashi masuk mobil, si sopir itu berkata "Ahh anda nona muda Shimizu bukan? Anda tak jauh berbeda dengan kakak Anda. Sangat bermartabat." Sopir itu tiba-tiba memujinya kemudian membungkungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"Apa yg sedang kau lakukan? Ayo kita segera pulang." Akashi kemudian membuka kaca mobil dan menyuruh sopirnya untuk segera berangkat.

Si sopir kemudian terburu-buru masuk ke mobil. _'Mungkin takut kalau Seijuro-san marah'._

_'Heii, darimana ia tahu kalau aku keluarga Shimizu? Ahh pasti karna Yumi-neechan yg ikut perkumpulan bisnis Ayah'_ bis kemudian berhenti di depannya. _'Aku tak peduli bagaimana ia bisa tau. Yang penting sekarang waktunya pulang!'_

...

"Tuan muda ada apa? Sepertinya anda sedang bingung"

"tidak ada apa-apa" Akashi menjawab denagn singkat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia dari Keluarga Shimizu?"

"Tentu saja, saya tau. 2 hari yg lalu bukankah ada pembukaan cabang perusahaan Tuan Besar? Jadi saya sempat bertemu dg seorang wanita yg mengajak saya bicara, ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Shimizu Yumi anak dari pemilik Shimizu Corp. Dan dia sangat mirip dengan gadis yang bersama anda tadi, dan saya pikir dia juga anak dari pemilik Shimizu Corp."

"Oh, anda cukup hebat dalam hal mengingat wajah orang ya?"

"Tidak juga, Tuan Muda"

...

Sesampainya di rumah, Shimizu cepat-cepat pergi mengganti pakaiannya lalu mandi dan bersiap untuk belajar. Hari ini tak ada latihan piano. Kakaknya sedang sibuk pemotretan, tak ada orang di rumah. Ayahnya masih di kantor. Tentu saja tak ada makan malam untuknya, karena biasanya kakaknya yang memasak. Walaupun ada pembantu untuk membuatkannya makanan ia tetap saja kekeh menolak masakannya, alasannya "maaf, tapi aku belum terbiasa dg masakan anda". Benar-benar alasan yang agak sombong juga.

Jam 10 malam, perutnya mulai kelaparan setelah mengerjakan PR dan belajar dengan keras. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi keluar mencari makan malam. Sepertinya ia pergi ke tempat yang seperti biasanya, restoran yang tak terlalu besar, cukup dekat dg rumah, dan menjual makanan khas Indonesia. Tentu saja ia menyukai makanan Indonesia. Keluarga Ibunya adalah orang Indonesia, jadi ia cukup familiar dengan makanannya. Memarkir sepeda, kemudian mencari tempat duduk dan memanggil pelayan. "Ahh.. Shimizu-san! Anda pasti akan memesan menu seperti biasanya kan? Semangkuk mie ayam dan es teh lemon" kata pelayan yang sudah mengenal Aiko sebagai pelanggan tetapnya. "Ya" jawab Aiko singkat.

...

Setelah makanan yg ia pesan datang, baru saja akan menyantap makanannya "Ittadakimasu.." ia memperhatikan mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan restoran itu. _'Mobil siapa itu? Ayah kah? Limosin Hitam? Sepertinya tidak..'_ otaknya benar-benar lemot, karena energi untuk berpikirnya sudah habis. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang laki-laki turun dari mobil, _'Hei, itu kan? Seijuro-san?'_ Akashi lalu masuk ke restoran itu, dan tak disangka ketika ia memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar restoran itu ia menangkap gadis yg tak asing, gadis itu duduk di pojok restoran di dekat jendela dan tatapan gadis itu seperti sedang melihatnya. "Konbanwa Shimizu" Akashi mulai menyapa. "Kon..Konbanwa Seijuro-san" Aiko tak menyangka ia bertemu dengan Akashi. Hari ini sudah terlalu banyak bertemu dengan Akashi, ia juga sudah tak ada lagi urusan dengannya. Akashi sudah memaafkannya dan masalah ya selesai. Aiko tak ada niatan untuk berteman dg Akashi menjadi baik dengan Akashi atau dekat dengan Akashi.

Lalu entah kenapa Akashi tiba-tiba duduk di depan Aiko. "Apa yg kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa kau duduk di depanku?" Aiko hanya penasaran saja, walaupun sebenarnya tak ada niatan untuk mau tahu tentang hidup Akashi. "aku baru saja selesai membantu ayah ku mengurusi masalah perusahaan dan karena aku belum makan malam, ayahku menyarankan ku untuk pergi ke restoran ini karena tempatnya yg tak terlalu jauh dengan tempat kami meeting dengan klien tadi. Memangnya kenapa? Aku tak boleh duduk di sini? Aku melakukan apapun yg kuinginkan. Lalu apa yg kau lakukan?" "Terserah kau saja mau duduk dimanapun. Ahh, Aku belum makan malam, jadi aku pergi mencari makanan" Seorang pelayan mendekati Aiko dan Akashi dan bertanya "Tuan, ingin pesan apa?" Akashi tak menjawab ia masih mebolak-balik menunya, ia seperti mencari menu makanan kesukaannya. Aiko heran, _'apa yg dicarinya? Ini resto Indonesia, kalau cari makanan Jepang ya di resto lain'_ gerutu Aiko yg melihat Akashi tidak segera menjawab apa makanan yg akan dipesannya, padahal pelayan ini sudah menunggunya. Pelayan itu tersenyum "Tuan, jika tuan mencari makanan Jepang, ada di bagian menu ini. Kami juga menyediakan makanan Jepang. Walaupun hanya sedikit" Pelayan itu menyodorkan buku menu lainnya. Akashi tanpa banyak bicara mengambilnya, membuka, dan menemukannya. Makanan yg ia pesan. Akashi tersenyum sinis "Aku memesan ini" sambil menunjuk ke menu makanan yg dipilihnya. "Baiklah dan apa minumannya Tuan?" "Ice lemon tea" jawabnya.

Sambil menunggu makanan Akashi datang, Aiko tetap memakan menu makanan yg ia pesan, tapi sepertinya Akashi memperhatikannya. "Itu bukan makanan Jepang kan?" Akashi bertanya. "Ya, ini Mie Ayam Indonesia. Kau belum mencobanya kan?" "Tentu saja belum pernah, ini juga pertama kalinya aku ke restoran ini" "Tak heran kalau tadi kau terlihat bingung untuk memilih menu makanannya, karena ini kan memang resto makanan Indonesia. Tapi untunglah mereka menyediakan masakan Jepang" "Bentuk mie itu seperti ramen." "Ya.. seperti itulah" Tak disangka Aiko dan Akashi sadari mereka cukup berbicara banyak juga. Padahal awalnya mereka benar-benar tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain secara panjang lebar. Tak menyangka mereka kelihatannya cukup akrab.

Kemudian pelayan tiba dengan membawa makanan pesanan Akashi. "Tofu soup?" Aiko berkata dengan lirih. "Ada apa? Ada yg aneh jika aku memesan sup tahu?" Akashi kemudian sedikit menyipitkan matanya. "Ahh tidak. Aku hanya tak menyangka kau akan memesan sup tahu. Ku kira sushi yg akan kau pesan" "Aku memesan apapun yg aku mau" Akashi menjawab perkataan Aiko dengan cueknya. Kemudian ia makan "Ittadakimasu". Aiko memperhatikan Akashi yg sedang makan sambil menikamti makanan yg ia pesan tadi. Tiba-tiba instrumental _Kiss The Rain _berbunyi.. "Moshi moshi" Aiko memulai percakapan.

"Yumi-neechan?"

_"Aiko-chan kemana saja kamu? Aku baru saja pulang dan kau tak ada di rumah!"_

"Tenanglah aku hanya makan malam di resto seperti biasa"

_"Cepatlah pulang! Sudah larut malam!"_ Suara kakaknya benar-benar terdengar khawatir dan terdengar keras.

"Bisakah kau tidak histeris? Tenanglah" si Aiko malah tetep aja santai seperti biasanya.

_"Cepat pulang atau kau akan ku.."_ Aiko langsung menutup telponnya. "Paling-paling kau akan menghukum ku dg mengomeliku lagi" katanya sambil memasukan ponselnya ke saku jaket.

"Kakakmu menelpon dan menyuruhmu pulang?" Akashi bertanya

"Ya, ia terlalu _lebay_" kata Aiko sambil acuh.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menuruti perkataannya, ini sudah larut malam sebaiknya kau pulang" Akashi hanya menyarankan saja dg tidak meninggalkan semburat ekspresi dingin dan cuek.

"Sehabis ini aku juga akan pulang. Setelah aku meminum ice tea lemon ku" kemudian Aiko langsung meminum habis dan pergi membayar makanannya. Sekalian saja ia membayar makanan Akashi, tak apalah sekali-kali berbuat baik. Tentu saja ia membayarnya tanpa memberi tahu Akashi dulu, kalau Akashi tau, ia pasti akan menolaknya.

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu di sekolah" kata Aiko sambil pergi meninggalkan resto.

...

Hari itu Akashi pulang dari sekolah setelah pertemuan basket dan ia di angkat sebagai tim kapten basket padahal ia baru saja bergabung. _'Aku cukup bangga dengan pencapaian ku saat ini'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Saat ia berada di mobil, tak hanya tentang pencapaiannya. Tapi juga tentang perasaannya pada Shimizu. _'Aku tak mungkin menyukai Shimizu secepat itu. Aku tak mungkin menyukai orang lain. Perasaan seperti itu tak ada gunanya'_ katanya sambil memandang ke luar kaca mobil.

Ketika sampai di rumah, ternyata ayahnya sudah sampai di rumah juga. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya sambil menikmati secangkir teh Earl Gray dg duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Baik baik saja. Aku masih bisa mengatur jadwal belajar dan bermain basketku" Akashi menjawabnya sambil duduk di depan ayahnya. "Baiklah. Bisakah kau ikut meeting dengan ku malam ini? Aku ingin kau menemui klien dalam meeting kali ini." "Iya. Akan ku lakukan setelah aku mengerjakan semua tugas sekolah." Katanya sambil meninggalkan Ayahnya dan pergi menuju kamar.

Malam itu ia memakai jas rapi, sangat formal dan pergi menuju tempat meeting. Ia melakukan apa yg ayahnya suruh, memberikan proposal kerja sama dan menjelaskannya dengan lancar. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9.45 ia lupa belum makan malam tadi dan sekarang kelaparan. Ayahnya yg sekarang duduk disampingnya berkata, "Terima kasih telah banyak membantu. Sekarang kau boleh pulang dan istirahatlah. Sebelumnya pergilah makan malam dulu, karna kau belum makan malam kan? Ini alamat resto yg cukup dekat dari sini."

"Baik" kata Akashi tanpa basa-basi kemudian pergi ke resto itu, sesampainya di sana. _'Bukankah itu Shimizu? Sudah berapa kali di hari ini aku bertemu dengannya?'_ gerutunya tak menyangka kalau ia bertemu dengan Aiko lagi.

"Konbanwa Shimizu" katanya menyapa.

"Kon..Konbanwa Seijuro-san" kata Aiko membalas sapaannya.

Mereka cukup berbicara banyak walaupun sebenarnya gak penting-penting amat. Akashi sewaktu memesan makanan ia cukup bingung makanannya terlalu asing untuknya. Kemudian seorang pelayan memberinya menu yg lain, akhirnya ia menemukan makanan kesukaannya sup tahu. Tak lama setelah itu Aiko yg telah selesai menyantap makanannya , Aiko lalu pergi pulang. Sebelumnya ia mendengar percakapan telepon Aiko dg kakaknya _'Kau ini? Kenapa terlalu santai seperti itu?'_ Akashi mengatakannya dalam hati saat melihat ekspresi wajah Aiko yg sangat santai saat Kakaknya menelepon karna Kakaknya mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu di sekolah" kata Aiko sambil pergi meninggalkan resto.

Akashi hanya melihat kepergian Aiko tanpa berkata apapun. "Cukup capek juga. Hari ini melelahkan" katanya sambil menikmati sup tahu yg ia pesan. Ketika ia akan membayar makanannya "Ohh sudah tuan, tadi makanan anda telah dibayar oleh perempuan tadi, Shimizu-san telah membayarnya"

_'Anak perempuan itu? Membayar makanan ku? Memangnya aku tak mampu untuk membayarnya apa? Kenapa tak memberi tahu ku dulu. Dasar.'_

Akashi lalu pulang, _'besok aku akan mengembalikan uangnya'_

...

Sesampainya di rumah, Aiko langsung masukkan sepedanya ke garasi dan masuk ke rumah. Dilihatnya kakanya sudah menunggu di ruang tamu _'Dia mau ngamuk lagi kan?'_ Aiko menebak apa yg akan terjadi pada Yumi-kakaknya. **"Aiko-chan! Sekarang sudah jam berapa? 11.10 malam! Dan kau baru pulang?! Kemana saja kau?"**

"Sudah ku bilang kan aku cari makan malam."

**"Kenapa tidak meminta membuatkan makan malam dari pembantu?"**

"Sudah ku bilang juga kan aku belum terbiasa dg makanannya"

**"Aiko-chan! Dengarkan jangan pernah pulang selarut ini lagi!"** Kakaknya benar – benar marah besar.

Bagi Aiko ia sudah terbiasa dg hal ini. Kakaknya terlalu lebay dalam memperhatikannya "Iya iya"

"**Aiko-chan benar apa yg dikatakan Kakakmu jangan sampai kau pulang malam lagi"** Ayah Aiko kemudian menasehatinya

"Baik" kata Aiko sambil pergi ke kamar. Untunglah ayah sangat santai menghadapi kelakuan Aiko, mungkin sikap ayahnya inilah yg menurun ke Aiko.

Saat Aiko tiba di kamar, "Aiko-chan" panggil ayahnya

"Ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yg ingin ayah sampaikan"

"Apa?" Aiko benar-benar ngantuk. Ia ingin tidur tapi ayahnya tiba-tiba duduk di samping ranjangnya dan ingin mengajaknya bicara.

"Bisakah ikut ke pertemuan bisnis?"

"Hah?" Aiko jelas kaget bukankah ia sudah mengatakan kalau dia tak begitu menyukai perkumpulan bisnis ayahnya.

"Kakakmu sibuk minggu ini, jadi bisa ikut?"

"Tapi kan, aku.."

Sebelum Aiko akan menjawab _tidak_ Ayah Aiko tersenyum "Hanya satu kali ini saja"

"Baiklahhh. Hoaammm" Aiko kemudian tertidur.

...

Esok paginya,

"Jadi kau akan pergi ke pertemuan bisnis ayah? Wahh akhirnya mau juga" kakaknya seperti mengejek

Aiko menatap Yumi dengan tajam "Diamlah!"

"Aiko-chan, jangan lupa satu hal lagi, persiapan acara musik. Kau akan bermain piano di pertemuan nanti" Ayahnya memberi tahu sesuatu yg tidak biasa

"Hahh? Aku sudah mau pergi ke sana, dan sekarang disuruh lagi bermain piano?" Aiko benar-benar kesal.

"Kau menolak permintaan, Ayah?" Ayahnya kemudian menatap Aiko

"B-Bukan maksudku menolak.. baiklah aku akan main, tapi lagu apa?"

"Moonlight sonata karya Beethoven" jawab Ayahnya singkat

Yumi yg mendengar judul lagunya malah tertawa cekikikan "Good luck, Sis"

Aiko yg memandang Yumi dg tajam "Cih.. tak masalah bagiku"

...

Hari ini seperti biasa Aiko diantar oleh kakaknya, saat di perjalanan "Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau meremehkan ku, Yumi-neechan?"

"Tidak-tidak! Hanya saja bukankah itu lagu yg cukup sulit bagimu? Waktu untuk latihan juga sangat sedikit kurang dari seminggu, kau yakin bisa menguasainya?" Kakaknya mulai serius.

Aiko yg mendengar perkataan kakaknya juga mulai menyadari, "Mungkin benar, tapi bukankah Yumi-neechan akan mengajariku?"

"Tentu saja. Masalahnya aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan sering pulang malam, aku tidak begitu yakin bisa mengajarimu secara maksimal"

"Lalu? Aku disuruh belajar sendiri?"

"Ahh.. ada satu solusi. Ku dengar saat pertemuan pembukaan cabang perusahaan teman kerja ayah, ada anak dari teman ayah yg sangat hebat. Ku dengar ia juga bersekolah di Rakuzan. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yumi.

"Entahlah.. teman ayah kan banyak. Aku juga tak tau anaknya yg mana. Memangnya siapa namanya?" Aiko hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya karena ia memang tidak tau siapa orang yg disebut kakaknya ini.

"Aku lupa namanya. Yang terpenting kemarin waktu pertemuan bisnis, aku berbicara dengan sopirnya, katanya anak dari majikannya itu sangat berbakat tak hanya soal akademis, tapi juga soal basket dan musik juga hebat kok. Tapi siapa ya namanya?" Yumi berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

"Hebat dalam akademis? Basket? Musik?" Aiko bergumam.

"Apa kau tau Aiko-chan?"

"Helehh pasti juga anak itu lagi. Namanya Akashi Seijuro kan?" Aiko juga sudah pasti tau jawabannya.

"Ahh benar. Seijuro-san. Minta tolong saja padanya untuk mengajari lagu Moonlight." Kata kakaknya dengan tersenyum.

_'Sangat tidak mungkin bagiku untuk meminta tolong padanya' _Aiko hanya memandang wajah kakaknya dengan tatapan yg pasrah.

...

Disekolah...

"Ohayou Ai-chan!" saat Aiko masuk ke gerbang sekolah Rin sudah menyapa dengan senyuman hangat. "Ohayou Rin-san" kemudian mereka berjalanan beriringan. "Haruko-san tak bersamamu?" tanya Aiko. "Ahh Haruko-san berangkat pagi hari ini, jadi mungkin dia sudah ada dikelas sekarang." "Ohh"

Ketika sampai di kelas..

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa. kemudian saat jam istirahat kedua. "Ai-chan ayo makan siang!"

Baru saja ingin pergi ke ruang musik, Aiko sudah di cegat dengan Rin dan Haruko. "Ahh gomenasai.. hari ini aku tak bawa bekal. Aku akan pergi ke ruang musik untuk latihan piano." Ucap Aiko dengan menepuk pundak kedua temannya ini. "Yahh padahal aku membawa kue untuk dimakan bersama-sama." Haruko mengatakannya dengan sedih. "Ai-chan, memangnya ada lomba piano ya?" Matilah Aiko Rin sudah mulai _kepo._ Aiko benar-benar memutar otaknya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, _'jangan tanya soal kenapa aku harus latihan piano. Aku sedang malas menjelaskannya, karena nanti akan muncul berbagai pertanyaan di benankmu'_ batin Aiko sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Hmm Haruko-san memangnya bawa apa? Bagaimana kalau aku meminta sedikit sebelum aku pergi." Aiko malah mengalihkannya pada kue yang dibawa Haruko. "Ai-chan belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Rin masih terus saja bertanya pada Aiko padahal jelas-jelas Aiko sudah tidak memperdulikannya. Karena ucapan Aiko, Haruko kemudian membuka kotak kuenya dan langsung diambil oleh Aiko "Untukku aku minta satu kue roti kukus ini! Penjelasannya nanti saja Rin-san! Haruko-san terima kasih kue mu. Sampai bertemu lagi!" Kata Aiko yang kemudian dia kabur dari Haruko dan Rin. '_tak ada waktu lagi. Cepat latihan dan kuasai Moonlight itu!_' kata Aiko dengan mempercepat langkah kaki dan masuk ke ruangan musik.

...

Aiko benar-benar frustasi, baru saja ia memainkan instrumental Moonlight 3 kali percobaan itu gagal semua. _'tak biasanya aku gagal dan seburuk ini..'_ Aiko benar-benar heran pada dirinya sendiri. _'Bisa-bisa aku terpaksa meminta bantuan pada Seijuro-san. Dia pasti menolaknya'_ Aiko kehilangan harapan.

Dilihatnya jam dinding di ruangan musik itu menunjukkan bahwa jam istirahat akan berakhir 5 menit lagi. Ia pun mengakhiri latihan pianonya. _'Aku harus menghemat tenaga. Hari ini ada ekstra basket'_ katanya sambil memandang keluar jendela yang sudah di bukanya untuk menyejukkan pikiran. Pemandangannya pun cukup bagus, karena langsung menghadap ke taman sekola. Tak lama setelah itu ia menangkap seorang Akashi yang sedang berjalan di taman. Kemudian beberapa gadis sedang berbisik. Lebih tepatnya 3 orang gadis. Satunya mencoba mendorong temannya ke arah Akashi, yg satu mencoba menyemangati temannya, dan gadis yg didorong ini mukanya memerah. _'Ahh paling mau menyatakan perasaan ke Seijuro-san. Mungkin menarik kalau dilihat. Hihihi' _Aiko tertawa pelan.

Lalu saat Akashi berada di dekat mereka, gadis yang didorong temannya kemudian menghampiri Akashi dan berdiri di depan Akashi. "Cepat minggir. Kau menghalangi jalanku." Perintah Akashi pada gadis di depannya ini. Tapi gadis itu tetap saja diam tak bergerak. "Ada apa?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapannya yg dingin. "Akashi.. Akashi-kun aku.. aku menyukaimu" tiba-tiba gadis ini menyatakan perasaannya. Aiko yg melihat kejadian itu dari jendela rasanya ingin tertawa, _'muka gadis itu benar-benar merah kayak tomat. Lol'_ Akashi yg mendengar perkataan dari gadis itu masih diam. Beberapa saat kemudian Akashi akhirnya bicara "Perasaan seperti itu tak berguna. Tak ada gunanya. Berhentilah menyukai ku" kata Akashi dengan memandang gadis di depannya ini dengan tajam kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Gadis yang mendengar ucapan Akashi itu langsung kaget dan meneteskan air mata. Tak hanya gadis itu, Aiko yg mendengar perkataan Akashi itu langsung kaget, entah bagaimana cara Aiko mendengar perkataan Akashi. Padahal ia berada di lantai atas, tapi kenapa Aiko dapat mendegra perkataan Akashi yg gila itu? Mungkin karena suasana taman saat itu cukup sepi jadi sangat lancar untuk menguping. Aiko masih kaget _'Seijuro-san benar-benar sadis. Perasaan itu tak berguna? Dia benar-benar tak menghargai gadis yg didepannya itu ya?'_

Gadis yang menangis itu kemudian dihampiri oleh teman-temannya. Aiko yg melihat kejadian itu dari lantai atas langsung menutup jendela dan menutup korden kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan musik. _'Bakashi'_ kata itu yg terakhir dikatakan Aiko saat menutup jendela ruang musik. _'Kejadian yg sadis'_ Aiko lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan musik.

_-'Perasaan seperti itu tak ada gunanya'-_

Setelah melihat kejadian tadi, rasanya Aiko tidak ingin meminta bantuan Akashi untuk membantunya bermain piano. Tapi dia mau meminta bantuan dengan siapa lagi?

_'Ahhh gara-gara liat kesadisan Seijuro-san tadi aku jadi malas meminta bantuan padanya. Tapi mau minta bantuan pada siapa?'_ Aiko mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

_'Kejadian itu tak ada urusannya denganku. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus meminta bantuan pada Seijuro-san setelak basket. Harus.'_ Aiko kembali lagi pada jati dirinya, memasang muka datar lalu pergi menuju kelas.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen gomen kalo banyak yg typo ^^<strong>

**abisnya ngerjainnya cepet-cepetan sihh.. hehe XD**

_**See you in next chapter ! ^^**_


End file.
